Order of Solomon's Temple
The Order of Solomon's Temple, also known as the Knights Templar, the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon or simply the Templars, is a secret Christian chivalric order existing since around 1119 AD. Most of it's members are mortals, though a few demigods and creatures also compose the order. Each member has to willingly sign over all of their wealth and goods to the order and take vows of poverty, chastity, piety, and obedience. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis and the Fire's Watch, a member can leave the order at anytime and they aren't given any special abilities or items. Description The Knights Templar, unlike most orders like the Hunters of Artemis, aren't gifted with any supernatural capabilities or special items other than their knight equipment and faith, what makes them essentially mortals. They are high skilled swordsmen and archers, and though their lack of supernatural powers, their faith alone is often enough to achieve supernatural feats like slaying a hyperborean giant and forcing an adult dragon to retreat. The Templars exist as a secret organization, and their greater goal is to protect people from monsters or other people alike. Although most of it's members join for life, they are free to leave the order at anytime they want at the cost of their memories. The only known exception to that is the Grand Master, who must lead the knights until his death. Men, creatures and demigods are allowed, but not women. If a member breaks his vows, he most often will willingly suffer extreme physical punishments as redemption, but deserters will be hunted down and killed without regret if it's needed to keep the order's secret nature. History Known Templars * Hugues de Payens (original founder, deceased) * Marius Artorius (second founder, deceased) * Arthur Eriksson Joining the Order To join the Templars, one must wilingly give all his wealth and goods to the order and take vows of poverty, chastity, piety and obedience. That's why a Templar can't allow himself to be corrupted by the things of this world, such as money and sexual pleasure, and must always show compassion and piety to those who need it. The last vow, however, is not to be taken to an extreme point: one shall never blindly follow the orders of their superiors, but instead will obey their own faith and what they think is to be right. Those who break their vows must willingly be punished by extreme means. Abilities and Items Although Knights Templar aren't given any special abilities or items, they have both their knight equipment and their faith. With both, they're strong in body and spirit alike and shall never retreat if there's an innocent person to protect. Such a great faith often enough allows them to achieve supernatural deeds like killing giant monsters and surviving fatal wounds. Through their very hard training, most of the Templars are at the peak of human physical attributes and are high skilled swordsmen. Trivia Category:Abrahamic mythology Category:Groups